Eclipse
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Jangan melawan, Zero... Nikmati saja godaan ini. Katakan 'ya', sayangku, dan kau akan terbebas dari penderitaan, hanya kebahagiaan yg akan menyelimutimu. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, cintaku. Selamanya... Please review.


**Disclaimer : _Vampire__ Knight__ isn__'__t __mine.__ I__'__m__ sure__ you__'__ve__ known __it._**

**Warning : _Not__ a__ mind __rape.__ Once__ again, __NOT__ a __mind__ rape._**

* * *

><p><strong>ECLIPSE<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero, zero, zero…<strong>_

Lagi… suara yang gelap itu terdengar.

Suara kekehan rendah bergema di telinganya, gelap dan halus. Jemari bergerak samar di lehernya, tangan kuat dengan cakar yang cukup panjang memeluk pinggangnya.

Dia tidak mau menunjukkan reaksi yang memberi si brengsek itu kepuasan. Tapi masih, ototnya tersentak setiap kali sentuhan-sentuhan ringan itu terasa. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, berharap menjauhkan si iblis darinya. Namun sayang, tidak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan jilatan di lehernya. Nafasnya semakin berat, sementara dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan menjijikan mulai mendidih di perutnya. Kekehan lain terdengar, dan lalu dia merasakan dada bidang yang hangat menempel di punggungnya, lengan berotot yang memeluk pinggangnya semakin mengetat. Lelaki di belakangnya terasa begitu panas namun juga begitu dingin di kulitnya. Rasa panik yang mengancam untuk merangkak ke tenggorokannya hilang seketika ketika gigitan terasa di telinganya, membuatnya mengerang.

_**Aku**__** tidak **__**akan **__**melukaimu,**__** Zero. **_Lengan iblis itu memutar tubuhnya, membuatnya menatap sepasang mata merah darah. Nafas hangat menyapu wajahnya sesaat, sebelum wajah iblis itu menyusup ke lehernya. Suara rintihan keluar dari mulut Zero, sementara iblis itu menggigit lembut bagian tato di lehernya.

Belaian demi belaian menelusuri kulitnya yang telanjang, menyebarkan getaran di tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi dan meleleh, mendesah atas euphoria yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak menginginkan ini, dia membenci ini, tetapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya dengan bereaksi sesuai apa yang si iblis inginkan.

Dia tidak mau menyerah terhadap godaan ini… tidak mau menyerah pada godaan gelap berdarah ini… dia tidak mau…

Tetapi, sementara kenikmatan terus menjalari tubuhnya, pikirannya semakin berubah. Kabut menutupi matanya, merasakan sentuhan bibir sang iblis di bibirnya, merasakan seringaian di bibir makhluk bermata merah itu, merasakan taring yang sedikit menonjol di antara gigi ketika lidah iblis itu menyusup ke mulutnya.

Dan lalu, gigitan yang dalam di lehernya menjadi puncak kepuasan.

Mata violetnya melebar sesaat, terkejut dan syok dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba, jeritan keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Cakar mencengkeram pinggangnya, pelukan semakin mengetat. Suara tegukkan bercampur dengan suara darah yang mengalir deras keluar bergema di telinganya yang sensitif, tubuhnya semakin lemas seiring sang iblis meminum darahnya.

_**Begitu,**__** Zero.**_ Sang iblis melepas gigitannya, mengeluarkan taring tajamnya dari leher Zero yang sudah tak berdaya. _**Jangan**__** berpikir.**__** Jangan**__** memberontak.**__** Cukup**__** rasakan **__**kesenangan**__** ini.**__** Tenggelamkan **__**dirimu**__** pada**__** nafsu**__** yang**__** menyelimutimu.**_

Zero tak menjawab. Pikirannya kosong, pandangannya hampa, nafasnya tak beraturan. Dia tak mampu lagi melakukan apapun.

Seringaian terlihat di bibir si iblis, lidahnya menjilat darah yang melumuri mulutnya. _**Serahkan **__**dirimu **__**padaku,**__** Zero.**__** Tubuh,**__** hati,**__** dan **__**jiwamu.**_ Bisikan demi bisikan gelap di telinganya, membuat Zero semakin bekabut. _**Katakan**__** "**__**ya**__**"**__**, **__**sayangku.**__** Dan**__** kau **__**tak**__** akan **__**lagi**__** merasakan**__** penderitaan, **__**tak**__** akan **__**lagi**__** merasakan **__**sakit,**__** hanya**__** kebahagiaan.**_ Wajah sang iblis yang mirip dengannya itu tersenyum, mata merah darahnya menyiratkan manipulasi. Sang iblis menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri, menampung darah di dalam mulutnya, sebelum mencium Zero dan meminumkan darahnya. _**Ikatan**__** kita **__**akan **__**terus **__**ada**__** sampai **__**akhir, **__**cintaku.**__** Aku**__** akan **__**selalu **__**menjagamu.**_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kiri berwarna violet, Zero memejamkan matanya perlahan. Merasa kalah, dan benar-benar tak berdaya.

Janji itu… godaan itu… benar-benar sangat…

"…ya…"

* * *

><p>Sosok lelaki berambut perak berdiri tegap di atap sebuah gedung dekat Cross Academy, menatap pemandangan matahari terbit dari ufuk, seragam hitam berornamennya menari-nari seiring angin yang berhembus.<p>

Pria yang memiliki rambut jingga itu berjalan dengan tenang, tangannya menyarungkan kembali senjata yang baru dia gunakan untuk membunuh beberapa vampir atas misi mereka. Dia melemaskan otot lehernya, merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, sebelum memanggil partnernya yang sedari tadi berdiri diam.

"Hei, Zero! Kita pulang!" sahutnya, sembari berbalik pergi.

Zero perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Angin berhembus kencang, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Sepasang mata merah darah berkilat diterpa cahaya fajar, senyum licik penuh manipulasi tersungging di bibirnya, menampakkan taring yang tajam.

"Oke, Kaito."

Karena ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya kau pulang.

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Oh my God… tiba-tiba ingin membuat fanfic dengan pair Level-E-Zero x Zero.

Saya benar-benar jadi punya pikiran sakit dan menjijikkan begini. =='

(bows) Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Please review if don't mind.

….

…..

….

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
